


Christmas Coffee

by livinginnightvale (cloudsgrl)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: College AU, coffee shop AU, professor carlos, student cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/livinginnightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the University of What It Is, everyone knew that Cafe C was the place to go for group discussions or study sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwholovesthestars on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thegirlwholovesthestars+on+tumblr).



At the University of What It Is, everyone knew that Cafe C was the place to go for group discussions or study sessions. The building had a couple floors, numerous side rooms perfect for private meetings, and offered both snack foods, and finger foods for the students to buy, as well as a health supply of alcohol on tap.

While many of the students were semi-frequent patrons, mostly for group meetings, teacher office hours, or even required club activities, there were a select few who made Cafe C their home away from home.  
Cecil Palmer, double major in Communications and Journalism, always sat near the front entrance with his water, large helping of nachos, and even larger helping of black house blend coffee. His table was always piled high with books and electronics, all in his attempt to get homework done at least a little bit early. Between school and his internship at the community radio station, the college senior was constantly tired, and depended heavily on his coffee.

The one instance Cecil could claim without a doubt was a weekly distraction came in the form of Dr. Carlos Aguilar y Ramirez. The man's dark skin, black hair, and shining white smile were absolute eye candy, and his voice was sweet. While explaining some scientific fact or theory, gesturing grandly for emphasis (or maybe to help with explanation), Cecil would lean heavily against his table and swoon.

Dr. Aguilar y Ramirez would enter Cafe C every Thursday in the evening around seven. He'd be followed by a hoard of students, all looking either harried and worried, or it'd be a gaggle of them, all giggling behind their hands as they checked out the professor who never went anywhere without his lab coat. The professor was well known for his knowledge of numerous sciences, and was able to teach various subjects comprehensively enough that not many complained.

Cecil, sadly, hadn't had Dr. Aguilar y Ramirez when finishing his general education requirements. He admitted to his roommate long ago that he'd be completely willing to take and extra science course if that meant he could experience Dr. Aguilar y Ramirez's teaching style.

Today, of all days, was a Tuesday, the Tuesday before Christmas even, and Cecil was surprised to see the professor step through the main entrance in jeans and a flannel shirt and an oversized jacket in place of his lab coat on account of the weather. Cecil briefly feared that maybe he had been mistaken, but no, that lovely silver at the man's temples was not to be confused with anyone else.

Dr. Aguilar y Ramirez stepped to the counter and ordered a quesadilla that had no business being called such, as well as a large sugary coffee. Dana, a high school student who was hired for her ingenuity and her ability to make amazing latte art, quickly filled the coffee order before darting to the back to make the quesadilla.

The professor rocked back and forth on his feet, and from here, Cecil could hear him reciting a series of numbers in some sequence. He looked around the café, as though seeing the swirling shapes and odd tentacle like shelves for the first time. For all Cecil knew, maybe it was. Maybe it was the first time he was in the café without having a hoard of students following and asking him for help.

Before the student knew it, he was making eye contact with the professor. Before his very gaze, Cecil watched as the scientist took in his harried appearance, school books and all.

“Are you a winter student?” The professor’s voice carried over, as though the pots and pans clanging in the kitchen and the noise from the downstairs study group - -which routinely turned into a drinking game – didn’t exist.

“Me?” Cecil questioned, voice high pitched and squeaky in his shock. “Oh, no, I’m trying to get ahead of my classes for next semester.”

The professor tilted his head, perfect locks falling ever so slightly in his face, and Cecil fought a whimper. “On the Tuesday before Christmas?” A contemplative look passed across his visage, and Cecil discovered the harrowing problem of losing the ability to recall words to mind. “That’s… depressing.”

The communications journalism major stammered, “It is rather odd to see you on a Tuesday. Don’t you normally come in with your flock of students on a Thursday?” There was a pause as they looked at each other in curiosity and confusion, and Dana called from the counter, “Carlos~ your order is ready! Carlos!” One side of his mouth lifted up in a smile before he turned and retrieved his food.

That would be the end of it. His one conversation with the most gorgeous man on the University of What It Is campus, here in Café C as he imagined, was over. And it wasn’t even stimulating conversation! It was just Cecil squeaking and the professor looking him over as if not believing a thing that came out of his mouth.

Ugh.

How embarrassing.

A faint clatter of a plate against a table surface. The sound of a heavy object being forcefully moved over. The table Cecil’s leaning against jolts, and Cecil sits upright to see Dr. Aguilar y Ramirez sitting opposite of him, his plate of fake quesadilla and large coffee in front of him. The scientist looked faintly sheepish. “I hope you don’t mind I am sitting with you. I am not used to being here without some form of distraction.”

“I hope I’m not only a distraction,” Cecil muttered into his coffee, and the professor choked with a laugh.

“No, more like a quandary that I find myself extremely curious about.” He offered a full smile, the same one that had stolen Cecil’s heart sophomore year. “Let’s try this again,” he offered his hand, “I’m Carlos Aguilar y Ramirez, Professor of sciences. You can call me Carlos.”

“Cecil Palmer, Communications and Journalism double major.” Cecil prayed the man didn’t notice his shaking hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” He glanced at Carlos’s food. “You do know that’s a poor excuse for a quesadilla, right?”

Carlos’s smile seemed to widen, “It works in the meantime. I just need something on my stomach,” and he proceeded to take a huge bite out of it.

The two proceeded to converse long into the night, and it was only when Dana came over and pleaded that they leave so they could finish closing that the professor and student gathered their items and left Café C.

They stood outside in the frosty air, separately bundled up for warmth. Simultaneously they looked at their phones and offered each other a shaky smile.

“Until next time?” Cecil attempted.

Carlos nodded. “Until next time, Cecil.” He headed towards the parking lot before turning to face Cecil again, hands in his pockets. “Merry Christmas, Cecil Palmer.”

“Merry Christmas, Carlos.”


End file.
